Young Daycare
by PowerToThePeople23
Summary: The team get's a visit from one of Superboy's family members, what will come from this weekend visit? Yeah I really suck at summaries just read it trust me it's a lot better than it sounds.


**This story I'm writing for DavidxEmber who really wants this to happen and because I love Supermartain, miss it, and thought this would be cute so here it is. And I didn't see "Before The Dawn" when I started writing this.**

It was a normal day at the newly rebuilt cave. La'Gann escaped along with Jamie, Garfield, Bart, and Kaldur and Tigress, who was later discovered to be Artemis, just a few days ago and it was not the most gracious reunion. But everything has cooled down. Kaldur was back with the team and with Rocket again, **(I don't care she's engaged we never got to see how far torpedo got and I liked them.)** everyone started realizing it was probably better they didn't knew, and Zatanna let Dick stop sleeping on the couch. La'Gann and Megan are back together **(don't stop reading this it gets better) **and they found Sphere. There were no missions, no people in danger, everything was peaceful and the team was training. However that didn't last long.

Conner was in charge of training now and was sparring with La'Gann. **(See got better already.)**

"Grrr," La'Gann growled as he charged toward Conner. Conner dodged, grabbed his upper arm, and flipped La'Gann on his back.

"Nice charge but you left yourself wide open for an attack," Conner told offering his hand to help him up trying to be the bigger man.

"Whatever," La'Gann said getting up by himself as Conner rolled his eyes. "Hey Angelfish," he said as he walked over to Megan.

_Recognized Guest B19, Guest B20 Authorizes Superman A02_

Everyone looked toward the zeta tubes to see a black haired, gray eyed, Caucasian woman wearing a purple suit jacket, matching skirt, and a white blouse under her jacket. Behind her was a little three year old girl with black hair, vivid blue eyes, jeans, and a gray hoodie. After looking around the little girl spotted Conner and ran up to him and hugged his leg.

"Conner!" she squealed as she hugged his leg tighter.

"Hey kiddo, did you miss all of my or just my leg," **(Yes I got that from Full House don't judge me) **Conner said as he picked up the little girl with very confused team mates watching.

"There's my boy," the woman said as she walked up to Conner giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek. Conner then turned to the team and saw their very confused faces.

"Oh right, umm guys this is Superman's wife Lois and their daughter Caden," Conner said. **(Yes Caden is a girl's name and it means fighter it was perfect, Caden Kent, Lois means better in Greek, and Conner means wolf lover in Irish. Explains a lot doesn't it.)**

"Well that explains who they are now why are they here," Mal asked.

"Well I'm here to drop off Caden while I go out of town for the weekend, Conner said he would watch her while I was gone," Lois told them. After being told this the team turned to Conner.

"What?" Conner asked. "She's my family how could I say no to watching my niece, sister, whatever?"

"Well I need to get going be good for Conner," Lois said as she hugged her daughter.

"Yes mommy," Caden said.

"Don't burn anything or anyone," Lois said.

"No promises," Caden told her mother.

"Good luck," Lois said to Conner as she left.

"Why does she always say that," Caden asked looking up at Conner who just shrugged.

"What did Lois mean when she said don't burn anyone?" Garfield asked.

"Her powers are starting to come in," Conner said before Caden used her heat vision and accidently burn La'Gann's arm.

"Neptune's Beard!" He said.

"What does that mean?" Caden asked.

"We don't know but never say it," Jamie told her.

"Why?" Caden asked.

"Because you shouldn't," Jamie said.

"Why?"

"Because it's not a very nice word to say," Kaldur said.

"Why?"

"Let's just it's not a word for little girls," Kaldur said.

"Okay." She said happily.

"You know this could be fun, looking after this little angel," Karen said.

"Angel? She just burned my arm!" La'Gann yelled.

"I'm sorry," Caden said as her eyes began to tear up.

"Nice going La'Gann you made her cry," Wondergirl said angrily at La'Gann.

"I'm the victim here she burned me!" La'Gann said to loudly.

It was then that Caden started to cry harder before Megan held her in her arms to comfort her like she did for those kids when all the adults disappeared. La'Gann was about to say something but was interrupted by Conner.

"Say one more word La'Gann and I will break your neck," he said while he clenched his fists.

"I don't like him," Caden said while tears fell down her cheek.

"Nobody does." Conner and Garfield said together.

"Hey!" **(Do I even need to say who said that?)**

**Well here is a cute little story give me some ideas, review and tell me what you think please review for some reason nobody does that and go to my page if you want to watch the new Young Justice episode.**


End file.
